


Snow-Dropped Petals

by Sm0l_Nya



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Ouma not Oma, gonta is mentioned, i cant spell, maybe a lil angst cuz some sad stuff is mentioned but thats it, miu is mentioned, probubly ooc, singer saihara, wow oma is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sm0l_Nya/pseuds/Sm0l_Nya
Summary: Ouma’s favorite musician is the lead singer of a lesser-known band known as Snow-Dropped Petals.After many years of quietly pining after a man he’s never met, Ouma finally gets a chance to watch him live and even have him sign some merch! Little does he know, not only does the certain singer notice him, but he also quite literally falls for him.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, harukawa maki/ momota kaito (mentioned)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	Snow-Dropped Petals

Did Ouma have an obsession? Totally not! 

It was just that his favorite singer just so happens to be performing live for the first time in his town and he just so happens to be constantly reloading the site, practically vibrating with excitement while waiting for the exact second the tickets become available so he can get them straight away. 

“Come on, come on, come on…” he mumbles to himself. Not even bothering to look at the time, already knowing it’s around 1 am. 

Snow-dropped Petals is a much lesser-known band, and Ouma is absolutely head-over-heels for their lead singer and writer, Shuichi Saihara. 

Not that he would ever say that out loud. 

It all started around two years ago. Ouma was going through a really rough depressive episode that felt like it would last forever. That is, until he stumbled across this young, absolutely beautiful singer. Who at the time, was only singing by himself and his ukulele. 

His voice was like sweet honey but felt so kind and soft, like a kitten. Just the sound of it calmed Ouma down and made him feel like everything was going to be ok. All his songs were filled with so many clearly personal stories and emotions that left Ouma wanting more; wanting to be there, right next to this boy, listening to his quiet voice explain the reasoning behind every little note played. 

When Saihara first showed his face while recording a live stream, Ouma practically cried because of how handsome and yet adorable he was. His dark, almost black hair had a blue shimmer to it that reminded Ouma of a raven. His eyes were a gorgeous gold and were filled with pure kindness and innocence. His skin was so pale and it looked almost fake, but the shy blush that dusted his face and his soft lips was proof enough that he was real. 

Since that day, Ouma has been absolutely smitten. 

Over time, Saihara developed a small band with two other people (Ouma hasn’t bothered to learn their names) and now has a more rock-like alternative sound to his music, but the heart and feelings are all the same. Ouma still feels each and every emotion he pours into each song. 

The minute that they had mentioned performing live for the first time, near Ouma’s town no-less, much to no one's surprise, Ouma screamed. For about three hours straight. He would’ve continued screaming if it weren't for his friend, Miu, yelling at him to shut up. Which only stopped him because he couldn’t NOT get into an argument with her. 

But back to the present, in which Ouma is about to cry simply because he actually did it, he bought the tickets. 

“Fuck Yeah!” Ouma shouts, jumping up. He wants to scream, celebrate, he’s never felt so happy about some concert tickets! Suddenly, his phone rings.

“Hey Ouma, did you get the tickets?” Amami says on the other side, he’s also a fan of Snow-dropped Petals, but is much more calm compared to Ouma’s love for them. (Also he’s pretty sure Amami has a crush on the blond basest who Ouma can’t remember the name of.)

“Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care?” Ouma replies, not bothering to cover the pure joy in his voice. “Who knows, what would you do if I just so happen to completely forget about them and now they’re all sold out?” 

“That’s a lie and you know it. What time did you get?” 

“I got tickets for 3 am tonight, you better get ready, avocado man!” 

“Lie.” 

Ouma huffs, “I can't believe my best, most beloved friend doesn’t trust me!” Ouma starts to sob, “I-I guess I’ll just… I’ll just have to go a-alone…” 

“Seriously, what time did you get?” Amami chuckles a bit, but it’s clear he’s already tired of Ouma.

“You’re no fun.” Ouma huffs, the tears instantly gone. “It’s at 5 pm this Wednesday, you better be there on time or else I’ll send someone from my organization to come and drag you there! or is that a lie? Nishishishi!” 

“Ok, do you want me to pick you up or are we just going to meet up there?” 

“You don’t trust me to drive myself? I’m hurt!” 

“Just answer the question..” Amami sighs. 

\---

Happily skipping to the concert hall, Ouma made extra sure he was early to make sure to be there early in hopes that he would get a front-row seat. 

He and Amami settled for meeting up there. The entire week seemed to drag on for Ouma as the day finally approached. Every second he felt like he might explode with excitement and fear. Even Gonta noticed how he would practically vibrate in his seat, staring at the clock. Any time someone would ask, he just brushes it off as nothing, saying that he’s just been stressed from his organization and that they’re going to war with Russia, or something. but eventually the day came and Ouma practically cried thinking about finally seeing the singer face-to-face. 

For once in his life, Ouma actually tried to look good. Having on a black and white hoodie over a pastel purple sweater and some black skinny jeans, still wearing his checkered scarf. (No one will ever take that off him.) he also had with him one of their shirts. It was a dark blue with the band’s name printed in white with little blue forget-me-nots printed around it. Ouma didn’t want to wear it just yet because it would be harder to sign. 

To no one’s surprise, Ouma managed to be the first person there. He sighed, taking out his phone to check the time. He’s a whole hour early! his anxiety both calmed down and also worsened, thinking about all the many things that can go wrong. What if it gets canceled? What if he creeps out Saihara? What if Saihara reveals he’s actually in a relationship with one of the band members!? Just thinking about that gives Ouma a stab of jealousy. Seriously, Kokichi. He tells himself. He doesn’t even know you exist, calm your gay ass. You don’t even know if he’s gay!

Suddenly, the sound of someone running snaps Ouma out of his thoughts, but before he could see who in the world was running, there’s a crash and Ouma can feel his back hit the cold concrete. 

“Ah!” 

“O-oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you ok? Did you hit your head?” A soft voice asks above Ouma. Purple eyes meet gold as Ouma quickly takes in the features of this person... Pale skin... Goldeyes... Raven hair... Oh my god... Oh my god! 

It’s him! 

Shuichi Saihara, the musician who Ouma has had a dumb crush on for almost a whole year now, is laying on top and asking if he is ok. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine!” Ouma’s voice finally squeaks out after what felt like hours. He can’t even fake how flustered he is right now. 

Saihara signs in relief, finally getting off of Ouma. Ouma instantly feels cold and wants Saihara to go back to being on top of him. 

The singer grabs Ouma’s hand and helps him up, somehow making Ouma panic even more. His hands are so soft.. I don’t want to let go... 

So he doesn’t. 

“I.. uh..” Saihara looks down at their hands, “I’m Shuichi Saihara nice to meet you..?” 

“The pleasure is all mine, emo!” Ouma mentally slaps himself in the face, emo is such a lame nickname! But his brain is one second away from short-circuiting and he’s desperately trying not to confess his love for Saihara right now. Subconsciously, he holds on tighter to the shirt in his other hand.

“E-emo?” 

“My name is Ouma and I’m the supreme leader of evil!” Ouma just barely manages to do his familiar smirk, but his face is still burning like a fire. 

“What do you mean supreme leader?” Saihara tilts his head over. Adorable…

“I mean I’m in charge of all evil, obviously!” 

“O-oh..?” 

Before Saihara could properly reply, the door to the concert hall opened and a man with spiky purple hair walked out. Ouma recognizes him as the band’s drummer. 

“Saihara! There you are!” the man says, “Akamatsu and I have been waiting for you backstage for half an hour!”

“Oh, um, sorry I have to go..” Saihara looks down and Ouma finally lets go of his hand. “Bye.” 

“Goodbye my beloved!” Ouma fails to notice the way Saihara almost chokes on air after hearing that. 

“What..?” The drummer looks at Ouma, pure confusion in his face. Ouma just chuckles and starts walking away, his panic overriding his logic saying that he’s going to have to come back here in a few minutes anyway. 

After turning a corner, Ouma’s legs give out and he sits down against the wall and shoves his face into his hands. His entire face is on fire and it won’t go away. He can’t help but think back to those golden eyes and those soft lips. I wonder what it feels like to kiss him.. Have those wonderful eyes on him and only him.. Oh shut up! 

“Well this is a sight I never thought I’d see.” Ouma’s head snaps up, instantly recognizing the voice of Amami. 

“And you’ll only ever see it once!” Ouma jumps up from the floor, stumbling a bit to regain his balance. “You see, I was on my way to check on DICE headquarters only to get shot by an assassin! Luckily I was able to dodge by squatting down and covering my face so that the assassin wouldn’t be able to recognize me!” 

“That was a terrible lie and you know it.” 

“What do you want anyway? You here to rob me? Well I’ll have you know I’m actually a master of Aikido!” Ouma brings his hands up defensively. 

“Just give me the ticket..” Amami sighs.

“You’re no fun..” Ouma huffs, “But I can’t just give you them! They are digital you dummy! Or is that a lie?” Ouma chuckles. 

Amami takes out his phone and looks at the time. “We have half an hour until they’ll let us in. you want to grab some food?” 

“Nuh-uh!” Ouma shakes his head, “I gotta be first in line! We have to get front row seats or else you won’t be able to see anything! You’re just too short!” 

“I’m almost an entire foot taller than you...” 

\---

The two of them continue to banter for a few minutes before walking back to the concert hall, there’s a small line forming and Ouma’s mind is filled with anxiety once again. But he can’t let that show now! He taps his foot and starts humming to try and ease his nerves, not realizing that the song he’s humming is one of Snow-Dropped Petal’s. Time drags on as the two waits. Eventually, the doors open and Ouma almost screams. 

The concert hall is fairly small and only about 40 people are here. But the stage is set up beautifully. It was set up to look like a forest, with a backdrop of trees, fake vines were hanging from the ceiling along with a few hanging potted plants. There were also tiny flickering lights that reminded Ouma of fireflies. It looked like something straight out of a children’s book! But the most beautiful part of it was the raven-haired boy walking onto the stage. 

The other two band members also walked with him, both of them looking much more confident compared to Saihara, who looked absolutely terrified despite the small smile on his face. As he shyly waved to the crowd, Ouma couldn’t help but shout out, hoping to encourage Saihara.

Saihara looked around to find the source of the noise, his eyes visibly widening as he saw Ouma not only in the front row, but also almost right in front of the Microphone. Oddly enough, his smile seemed to widen the smallest bit. Ouma smiled back, his face growing hot. 

“G-good evening everybody,” Saihara said into the mic, his soft voice wavering a bit as he looked back at the crowd. Everyone cheered, including Ouma. “I’m so glad you all are here today. Before we begin I want to remind everyone that after the show there will be a Q and A and we’ll be signing things if you would like..” a few more people cheered. 

Saihara turned his head to face the two people behind him. “And I would like to thank my friends Momota, our drummer,” the purple-haired man lifted his drumsticks and smiled widely. “and Akamastu, our bassist and backup vocals.” a blond girl smiled sweetly and waved. “Along with Harukawa, Momota’s girlfriend, working backstage. They’re all amazing friends who have helped me very much and I wouldn’t be here today without them.” he turned back towards the crowd. “Now we’ll be starting off with a fan favorite! Water Falls!” the crowd cheered. “Oh! And feel free to sing along if you’d like..” Saihara smiled sheepishly as Momota started up the beat. 

The song was one of the first songs that started up the more rock-like sound that the band now has, but it all still fits perfectly with Saihara. His voice was so warm and it felt like it surrounded Ouma completely, making him feel like he was there on stage with Saihara.  
Ouma couldn’t help but sing along, watching Saihara smile widely and all his fear seemed to melt away with the music, becoming more confident as time went on. He looked so beautiful. As though an angel came down straight from heaven just to sing for Ouma. The spotlight had a slight lavender tint to it that only added to the spirit, angel-like look that Saihara had, despite his dark clothing. 

After what felt like too soon, the song ended and another began. Then another, and another, until eventually, they got to the last song. 

“Now, this is actually a new song!” Saihara said with a smile. “It’s called Lavender Seeds, and well... It’s about not quite understanding what you want.” Saihara looked down for a few seconds, his smile faltering, anxiety filling his eyes once again. That is until his eyes met with Ouma’s again. Ouma couldn’t help but try and smile reassuringly towards him, hoping that Saihara got the message. 

It seemed he did, because Saihara’s adorable smile returned, and he seemed to relax a bit. Taking a big breath, he started singing again. 

If it was possible for Ouma to fall in love again, he just did. 

The song started much softer, reminding Ouma of some of his first songs. But the song eventually picked up and became more upbeat. The beat of the song seemed to pulse and reminded Ouma of a heartbeat. The lyrics had a bitter-sweetness to them. Singing not only about not knowing what you want in life, but desperately searching for that acceptance. Most importantly, the song made Ouma feel like someone finally put his feelings into words. Even if they weren’t his own words, they all felt so true to Ouma. 

When things just couldn’t get better, Saihara locked eyes with Ouma again. And Ouma couldn’t help but feel the warm burn of genuine tears fall down his face. Despite his shaky breath, Ouma began singing along with the chorus and Saihara didn’t look away until the end of the song, his soft, kind smile never leaving his face. 

Eventually, the song ended and Ouma cheered louder than he ever has before. 

“Thank you all so much for coming today! I-I hope you all had a good time. In a few minutes the three of us will go down near the exit for questions and signing! You’re free to leave before if you’d like.” with that, Saihara did a little bow and left the stage, the lights turning back on. 

Amami looked over at Ouma, “Are you seriously crying?” 

“No! You’re the one who’s crying! I just have allergies!” 

“Oh really? What are you allergic to?”  
“Feelings.” 

“Aren't we all..” Amami sighed, “I’m going to leave, I have to go see someone.” 

“Aww.. you don’t wanna stay with me? Y-you hate me that much huh..?” Ouma starts to fake cry, only really to hide the rest of the tears that are leftover. 

“Yeah, sure. Anyways, goodbye.” Amami rolls his eyes and starts pushing through the small crowd to the exit as Ouma waves at him. Part of him is relieved that Amami left, but now he’s completely alone. A line is already starting to form near the exit in front of what Ouma can assume is where the Q and A will be. Soon enough, he sees the familiar raven hair pushing through people and going to sit down at a table with some merchandise around it, the two other band members are next to him. 

Ouma was unfortunately stuck near the back of the line, but after what felt like hours, he made it there. 

“H-hello again, Ouma right?” Saihara smiled sweetly. Holy shit I can’t believe he remembers my name! 

“Yep! The one and only!” Ouma hands him the shirt. 

“I’m still really sorry about running into you earlier..” Saihara says while signing. 

“Hmm.. well..” A faint blush creeps up Ouma’s face as he gets an idea.”You can always make up for it by going to dinner with me tomorrow!” 

Saihara’s eyes go wide and he stops moving for a second. I hope I didn’t break him.. Then, Saihara smiles brightly, making Ouma’s heart jump. 

“S-sure! Let me give you my number.” Saihara pulls out a piece of paper and starts writing as Ouma’s brain completely gives up thinking. 

“Cool! I’ll text you in a bit! Thank you so much!” Ouma quickly grabs his shirt and the note. “Goodbye, my beloved!” 

Before Ouma could hear Saihara’s reply, he skipped away. Starting to hum in hopes of hiding the pure gay panic he was feeling. 

He couldn’t wait to hear that sweet voice again.

**Author's Note:**

> is this self-indulgent? maybe, maybe not.... ok yeah. overall I had lots of fun writing this short story! hope you all liked it too despite how cheesy it is :3


End file.
